Shuffle Challenge
by Jedi Master Max Jinn
Summary: MP3 Player on shuffle, and use the title of the song as the prompt. Will keep this 'in progress' as I may add to it later on.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, this is the challenge:_

_I set my mp3 on shuffle,_

_Using the title of the song as a prompt I write a drabble_

_I only have the length of the song in question to complete it…_

_Wish me luck…_

_

* * *

_

_Tik Tok – Ke$ha_

In two minutes time it would be his and Wilsons three year anniversary. House honestly couldn't believe that it had already been that long since he'd admitted to Wilson that he loved him. Looking down at the sleeping oncologist's peaceful face, the tick-tock of the bedside clock informed him that two minutes had passed and it was now midnight. Pressing a gentle kiss to Wilsons neck, House snuggled against his side.

"Happy Anniversary, Jimmy."

_Best Friend - Aqua_

As House was leaning on the balcony wall outside his office staring out into the city below him, his gaze turned towards James Wilsons office. He was packing up his briefcase for the day, and would soon be knocking on his door to offer him a ride home. House sighed, smiling as his friend knocked over a pot of pencils in his haste to leave. He'd long since submitted to the fact that he, Dr. House, had a crush on his best friend. Whenever he saw him, something tickled in his stomach. And later on their way to the car park, as Wilson flirted with a nurse from radiology and subtly touched her arm, House wished that he was that girl.

_My Heart – Saint Deamon_

The heart is the most important organ in your body. Without it, you'd be dead. My heart belongs to James Wilson. In a way, it always has ever since I met him in New Orleans. You'd have to invent a new measurement of distance so I could show you how much I love him.

_ABC – Michael Jackson_

"What is 'A' for, Greg?" Blythe House asked her 3 year old son, struggling not to laugh when he blew a raspberry at her in response. If this was her husband teaching their son his ABC's, a joke like that wouldn't go down as well.

"No, Greg, a raspberry doesn't start with an 'A'..." Actually, it was her opinion that Greg was to young to start learning the ABC, but as usual, her husband knew best. Blythe held up an apple in front of Greg. "Now, what does 'Apple' start with?" The boy frowned, a look of pure concentration on his face. Then he smiled.

"A!"

_Inside the Fire - Disturbed_

The fire had pretty much swallowed everything. The rug that we got in Shanghai, the couch, all of our textbooks, everything. And it was getting closer. I didn't know how much longer we'd be safe in the bedroom, I could practically feel the flames licking at the door. I thought that we'd be alright, huddled together underneath the duvet on the floor. I was holding an unconscious Greg against my chest, though thankfully he appeared to be coming around as his arm was twitching.

I yanked the duvet off of us and took in the fact that smoke was now seeping through the gap underneath the door. Greg moaned into my neck as I lifted us both off of the floor and dragged us towards the window, thankful that we lived on a one-floor apartment. With my right arm occupied with keeping Greg upright and against me, I only had one hand free to fumble with the lock on the window. After several attempts, all the while glancing back at the door, the window was open as wide as it would go. As if on cue, the door was eaten by the flames, letting a mammoth amount of smoke in. Quickly, I kissed Greg on the head, before lowering him out of the window and onto the grass. Taking one last look behind me, I jumped after him.

As soon as my feet touched the ground I scrambled over to Greg, who was looking around. His arms were outstretched towards me as soon as he saw me, and I gathered him up in my arms. Stroking his face, I bowed my head to kiss him gently. I breathed a sigh of relief when I heard the sirens of the fire engine in the distance. I didn't have a clue where we'd stay after this, but it didn't really matter as long as we were together.

_The Fight – Shiloh_

When we decided to go out for the evening, I had no idea that it would end like it did. Greg took me to dinner, and then we decided to sit in the park for a while. One thing led to another, and Greg & I were necking like teenagers on one of the benches. Until a bunch of drunken students walked past us and dragged Greg off of me before kicking his thigh and stamping on his chest, shouting homophobic remarks as they did so. I never knew that I could punch so hard that the kid went flying, sending his buddies running. Greg was clutching his chest in agony, tears running down his face. As quickly as I could, I sent for an ambulance, and held Greg in my arms while we waited for it.

_We Die In Dreams – Gothminister_

I bolted upright, sitting up in bed and trying to get my breath back. That was the scariest, freakiest and downright most horrible dream I've ever had. Looking to my left, I breathed a sigh of relief. Jimmy was here, with me in our bed, alive and well. Not being ripped apart by zombies while I look on in horror. Settling down under the covers, I pulled his arm over me and snuggled into his chest. That's the last time I watch Shaun of the Dead before I go to bed.

_Coming Undone – KoRn_

To watch him come undone underneath me – now that's something that will stay with me to the grave. His eyes widen as I thrust deeper into him, sending waves of pleasure down his spine and mine. Hearing his words turn into nothing but inane babble as I stroke his prostate. Nope, I definitely wouldn't trade this for anything in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry I haven't updated in a while - real life has knocked me for six._

_

* * *

_

**Face Up – Rush**

"You want to what?" House whispered. He and Wilson were lying on the bed, both of them clad in their boxers. Wilson raised a hand up to rub his thumb across his lovers jaw before repeating his question.

"Instead of seeing the back of your head when I bang you, can you face me?" It wasn't exactly how he said it the first time, but Wilson was getting impatient. House swallowed, before nodding. As Wilson crawled up his body, a nervous laugh escaped his lips before they were claimed by the younger man.

**Hot Hot Hot – Bina Mistry (from Bend It Like Beckham)**

The heating was broken. Just Houses luck for it to happen on what seemed to be the hottest day of the year. Both he and Wilson had resorted to wearing their boxers around the flat, and had agreed that if it was still sweltering by the time they went to bed they'd sleep in the nude. Normally, the fact that he was close to melting wouldn't piss the older man off – but he was incredibly horny. When House informed Wilson of this fact, he didn't get the exact response he was after.

"You've got to be kidding. I'm sweating my ass off just standing here! Anything like that and I fear we'd both drown!"

"What if we do it in front of the fridge?"

**Here Comes The Boom – P.O.D.**

Staring right into the eyes of the man in front of us, I was absolutely terrified. Greg on the other hand was more interested in the gun he was pointing at us. I didn't want to die, not now – not when Greg & I had only just started our relationship. We had so much to do together; it seemed unfair that this was happening. The man wanted us to hand over all of our money – we'd only gone to the bank to open a joint account, it would be just our luck that a crazed gunman chose to come there too. When I saw the man disable the safety on the gun, I grabbed hold of Greg's hand. And just before he pulled the trigger I yanked him to safety behind me and felt the bullet sink into my chest.

**I Can't Dance – Genesis**

With his head resting on my shoulder and my arms wrapped gently around his waist, I felt quite content. But that was irrelevant – what mattered was how Greg was feeling. I knew that he was angry, upset, confused and lost; and it pains me to see him hurting. He lifted his head, and I physically _felt_ my heart ache when I saw the salty tear tracks on his cheeks. Softly, I kissed both of his cheeks before he lowered his head back onto my shoulder. Keeping one arm around his waist I let my free hand travel upwards to cradle the back of his head, running my fingers through the short strands of hair. Slowly, I began to sway us from side to side in an attempt to slow dance. Gregs' arms came up to clutch at my shirt and he let out a shaky breath before shuffling his feet along with my sways, moving with me.

"I thought you couldn't dance, or did you just say that because we were at my parents' anniversary party at the time?" I whispered, and let out a breath I hadn't realised I was holding when Greg smiled against my neck.

**Happiness is a Weakness – The Hot Melts**

If my life has taught me anything, it's that happiness doesn't last. Showing that you're happy was a weakness I couldn't afford to let show around my father when I was growing up - which is why now, curled up against Wilson in his bed, I'm afraid to smile. This is what I've wanted for a long time and now that it's finally happened I don't know how to react. The man must be psychic, however, as he looked at me and said, "You can't hide it from me, Greg - I can tell that you're happy. Come on; let me see that smile!" I did just that.

**Starstukk – 30H!3 & Katy Perry**

"So, you like what you see?" It was a dumb question, and he knew that – he just didn't know what else to say in the silence. Greg had taken us to the park, dragged me over to the lake and laid us both on the grass. The sight staring down at me was breathtaking; hundreds – no, thousands – of stars shone brightly in the sky, without a cloud in sight. Turning to my right so I could face him, I smiled.

"It's perfect." I whispered, before running the backs of my fingers across his cheek.

**Just The Way You Are – Matt Cardle (X Factor)**

"_It's hard to believe that Wilson puts up with you when you're such an ass!" _Taubs' earlier words kept repeating themselves inside Houses' head. The older man couldn't stop thinking about them as he drove home, and as a result he almost knocked the trash can as he pulled his car into the drive. When he walked into the living room, a photograph on the table caught his eye. Picking it up, he smiled when he saw it was of Wilson, who had his arms around House. Something inside of him told him to turn it over, so he did. On the back, Wilson – House recognised his doctors scrawl anywhere – had written _'You're amazing, just the way you are'. _A smile played upon his lips as he read it. Wilson, who was watching from the kitchen, approached his lover and embraced him from behind. House covered Wilsons' hands with his own, and erased Taubs' words from his memory.


End file.
